


S2E11 Booze cruise - alternate version

by lai_lina



Series: Different alternate scenes to get to JAM earlier [2]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Romance, booze cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lai_lina/pseuds/lai_lina
Summary: This is a second alternative scene leading to JAM quicker than in the actual show.Jim and Pam get to have an honest and open conversation on the boat deck.I know this one may not be very realistic but I could not resist going in this direction!
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Series: Different alternate scenes to get to JAM earlier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902043
Kudos: 2





	S2E11 Booze cruise - alternate version

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please post a comment to give your feedback!   
> Apologies if some phrasing is weird, I am not a native English speaker and this is one of my first fan fictions.

Pam and Jim are outside on the deck of the boat. 

“Sometimes I just don't get Roy. I don’t know… so… what’s it like dating a cheerleader?” 

Jim is staring at her, struggling to find his words, when he finally says: 

“Didn’t you have this strange feeling earlier when we were sitting all four at the table? Like Katie and Roy were so getting along and each of us wouldn’t seem to understand their partner?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I meant”, she answered, smiling. 

“I know we’re more than friends because we have such a strong connection, one I know I’ll never have with Katie and probably no one else.” 

“You’re absolutely right. I’ve always convinced myself that you’re my best friend because it can’t be more as long as I’m with Roy…” 

“Have you ever considered leaving him? I mean, he’s not committed to your relationship, he doesn’t care about your thoughts and feelings - at least not as much as I do - while it should be HIS role. I’m pretty sure if you let him go and he knew Katie was free they’d make a great couple.” His tone was less serious now but he was seriously considering this option. 

“What?” At first Pam was quite shocked but then she added: “That’s actually not a bad idea. You probably remember when that jerk said he’d be “all over that” if we weren’t dating…” 

“I was kinda half joking but seriously, would you manage to tell him that? Cause I would definitely let her go. She’s a nice girl but she’s not you.” 

“Oh my God Jim this would be huge! I guess he would accept without much second thought, which would be proof that we’re done.” 

“Of course it’s your decision and I don’t wanna push you. But ever since I knew you, I’ve seen him act like a jerk around you and all I want is to see you happy, because you mean so much to me.” 

“You’re so sweet”, she said, briefly caressing his arm, which made them both shiver and it had nothing to do with the cold air. 

“Obviously you shouldn’t tell him that this is my idea and that you’re leaving him to be with me… if that’s what you want of course… And I don’t mean right away…” 

“Yeah I know I will need some time to adjust as we've been together so long. But this opportunity you're giving me of being free from him looks so exciting. I know, I'll remind him of what he said a few weeks back. I'll tell him I felt their connection while we don’t get along that well anymore and I feel I should set him free so that he'd be more happy with her, since she’s free too, because in parallel you’ll be breaking up with her right?” Pam says with a huge smile, like when they are pulling pranks together. 

“Yeah that’s what I’ll do. But this is not like one of the pranks we pull on Dwight, this is about your future this time, so are you sure about this?” Jim replied with a concerned look. 

“I am. I’ve lost enough time with him and we’ve lost enough time.” 

Jim and Pam meet again outside 10 minutes later. Roy and Katie are now discussing and flirting inside. 

“I can’t believe it worked!” Pam says, seizing both his arms. “And I’m not even sad or… I mean it hurts that he’d give up so easily after so many years but I guess this was expected and it proves your point. I guess I should still pretend I’m sad so… hold me in your arms, I need comfort”, says Pam with a playful smile. 

“Of course, that’s what best friends do”, Jim replies with a smirk.


End file.
